


As You Fade Away

by Salamander



Series: Sixty Six Seals [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Seal breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Fade Away

The girl's eyes filled with tears as, finally, she acknowledged that no-one was going to rescue her. Why was she special? She did not know. Nor did she know why the black-eyed people were so intent on hurting her. She wasn't anything special. Just an orphan, a waitress, not even graduated from school, no, oh no, don't do that, no, not again,  _no_.

She blacked out, and the two demons paused in their meticulous work. One of them, a woman - tall and red-haired - chattered out a laugh like a squirrel as she bent over the girl's slight body. She glanced at the man with her - shorter, and suit-clad - before ducking her head to better see what she was doing.

A knife came up in her right hand as if from nowhere, and she lowered it slowly, precisely, to the tanned skin beneath. She breathed in, once, and the male glared down at her.

"Get on with it, Marisa! We don't have all night," Frank looked around, nervously, and Marisa laughed.

"You can't rush these things. Shut up, you'll wake her again and then she'll never stop screaming." She stuck her tongue out slightly and began to sketch a design into the stomach of the girl. Raised lines of blood followed her knife, but it wasn't until the sigil was almost complete that the girl awoke, and screamed.

Marisa clucked her tongue, and gestured for Frank to hold her down. "I've only got one more bit left to do, never fear duckling." She finished the sigil, which shone brightest cerulean for a second before disappearing completely. "There," Marisa said, satisfied. "All done." She sat back on her heels and scrutinised her handiwork. "Not bad, eh Frank?"

"We'll see, won't we?"

"Nine months time," she nodded in return. "Oh no duck, you mustn't fret. It won't hurt a bit," she patted the girl on the hand, absently, and then chuckled. "Well, it won't hurt the child. You, well… that's a different story."

The girl's eyes widened, but Frank's hand was heavy over her mouth, and she could not scream. Her muffled noises made him smile - not a very pleasant smile - and he looked down at her, coal-black eyes seeming to absorb all light.

"If you try to get rid of it, we'll know," he said, with relish. "It won't like having to come early."

"It'll be hungrier, that's for sure," Marisa agreed. "There probably wouldn't be anything left of you, after that."

The girl fainted, and the two demons laughed heartily.

They were gone before she awoke, no evidence that they were ever there. She pulled up her lavender jumper slowly, and examined her belly. Nothing.

She had no bruises, no sign of anything, but, when the stirrings of dread began to rise in the pit of her stomach, three months later, she began to believe, for the first time, that perhaps she hadn't imagined it.

The girl went about her life steadily, holding all inside. She quietly acquired medication for hysteria, and the world became numb as her belly swelled.

At eight months, she broke down, and told her adopted mother. The pity on her face was more than the girl could bear. She never mentioned it again. Simply folded in on herself, as her last month unwound.

She left all her affairs completed; no task was left unfinished. At exactly nine months, on the second night of the full moon, the girl said goodnight to her adopted parents, went up to her bedroom, and sat down.

The next morning, she was gone. A smashed window and horrific amounts of blood were the only things she left behind.


End file.
